


Sweater Weather

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Its. Literally always fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: It's too cold for you here.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> God, FINALLY. Fucking...FINALLY. I finally wrote a fic. I am so, so sorry for the lack of uploads. I've been in a rut lately, and have had no motivation to write. But, I'm back, baby. And with highschool TomEdd 'cause I love them. Expect more fics with them 'cause I have a ton of ideas. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fic. As usual, comments are appreciated and I hope you guys have a great day!

“Tom, your house is so fucking cold,” Edd complained as he sat on Tom’s bed. He crossed his arms and began to shiver. He foolishly thought that the fuzzy, green sweater he wore would be enough to keep himself warm. But, to be fair, he didn’t expect Tom’s house to be just as cold as the winter wonderland that was the outside! He looked into the void-like eyes of his boyfriend, and even though he couldn’t see it, he could hear the eye-roll in the other’s voice as he spoke. 

“My house isn’t that cold. Maybe you’re just a bitch,” Tom replied, sitting down on his bed across from Edd. 

“I ain’t a bitch! Your house is just a fucking igloo.”

“Why didn’t you wear your hoodie?”   
  
“On  _ top  _ of a sweater? God, you must really want me dead, huh?” Edd replied in a light-hearted tone. 

“What? No! I don’t want you dead!” Tom quickly replied, Edd’s joke going right over his head. “I was just saying, like, you wear your hoodie all the time, so…”   
  
“Well, maybe I wanna wear somethin’ different. What, am I not allowed to do that?” Edd asked, his tone jokingly accusing. 

“No, no! You are, I just-” Tom grumbled. “Ugh, whatever…” Edd chuckled, uncrossing his arms. He propped his body up by leaning back on his arms, his hands resting on the bed. He stared at Tom, finding that his red face contrasted well with the blue sweater he was currently wearing. It was rare to see Tom in something that  _ wasn’t  _ black; hell, Edd wasn’t even aware Tom had clothes in a different color. It was admittedly nice to see him in something different for a change. 

Tom flopped back on the bed. “So,” he started, trying to make conversation to stop the silence. But, he was never good at breaking the ice. 

“So...it’s fucking cold,” Edd repeated, shooting Tom a smirk. 

“What do you want me to do about it?” Tom asked with an exasperated sigh. 

“Turn the heat on?”   


“The heat  _ is  _ on.”   
  
“Like fucking hell it is!” Edd yelled, causing Tom to start shushing him softly. 

“Shut up dude, my mum’s gonna hear,” Tom urgently whispered to him, waving his hands frantically. 

“Ugh,” Edd groaned. “What will she even do if she  _ does  _ hear? She’s a bowling ball.”

“My mum gets scary when she’s mad!”

“Yeaaaaah, okay,” Edd replied in a dubious tone, not wanting to have the same argument with Tom for the 100th time. At this point, he really  _ should  _ give up questioning how Tom’s family(and how Tom himself) works. “Anyway, there’s no fucking way the heat is on.”

“It is, dude. D’ya want a blanket or somethin’?”

“No, Tom, just leave me to freeze to death.”   
  
“...I’m not doing that. I’ll just get you a blanket, okay?” Tom stood up and walked over to his closet. He opened it up, revealing the massive pile of stuffed animals he had. Edd was used to that sight at this point, though. He found it kind of cute, honestly. It was pretty ironic to see the kid who wore all black(and even a spiked collar at times) be really into something as childish as stuffed animals. He caught Tom greeting the pile quietly, but didn’t comment on it. He watched him reach into the closet and pull out a fluffy, black blanket. “Will this work?”

“Yeah.” Edd shrugged. It looked warm enough. Tom walked over to Edd and threw the blanket on top of him. In an instant, he was engulfed in darkness. Great, now he was even  _ more  _ blind than usual. “Hey!” He yelled, blindly pulling at the blanket to try and free himself. Tom’s laughter only motivated him to pull at the blanket harder, managing to finally free himself after a bit of struggling. After he got the blanket off of himself, he wrapped it around his own shoulders and shivered. “It’s still so fucking cold, Tom,” he whined. 

“I could get you another blanket,” Tom suggested. “I...really don’t know what else I can do other than cocoon you in blankets.”

“I dunno what you can do, either. But I’m cold.” Edd wrapped his blanket tighter around himself. Tom sighed and paced around the room a bit, thinking about what to do to make Edd stop complaining. Of course, he  _ could  _ wrap Edd up in every blanket in the house, but...there was another idea he had in mind. However, knowing how Edd was, it was a bit risky. The usual pit of anxiety in his stomach suddenly grew as he tried to play that conversation out in his head. He didn’t want to make Edd upset. He didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. He didn’t want to  _ scare  _ him. Fuck, maybe he was overthinking this? He didn’t know, anymore. He took a deep breath. He felt like he had been pacing around for years; truthfully, it had only been a few minutes. At some point, he stopped pacing. Well...it couldn’t hurt to  _ try _ , right?

“I...think I may have an idea,” Tom started quietly. When Edd looked up at him with a questioning hum, he hesitantly continued. “M-Maybe we could, uh...like, maybe we could like, cuddle or something,” he suggested, his voice quivering and getting quiet as he reached the end of his suggestion. 

“We could...what?” Edd asked. He barely heard Tom, but he wanted to make sure he heard  _ exactly  _ what he said. 

“We-We could...cuddle, or something,” Tom repeated, his voice still shaking a bit. “But-But we don’t have to! It was just an idea!” 

“That’s-That’s really fucking gay, Tom,” Edd quickly replied. He ran his fingers along the soft material that made up his sweater, biting his lip. He and Tom had never cuddled before. It was kind of funny, considering that he and Tom had been dating for almost a year. But, at the same time, it was for good reason. Cuddling was...intimate. It was too intimate for Edd. He had gotten used to holding Tom’s hand and the occasional kiss, but...even that was a lot for him. Thankfully, Tom had respected his boundaries. Edd was stupid, but he was well-aware that Tom didn’t understand why he was like this. Hell,  _ he  _ didn’t even know why he was like this. All he knew is what caused it, and the only other person who knew was Matt. He couldn’t bring himself to tell anyone else, after all. He was grateful that Tom never pushed it; that he stopped doing whatever he was doing when Edd informed him he was uncomfortable; that Tom never got angry at him. 

He was grateful, but still afraid. Was he really ready to move on to the next level? God, he wished Matt was here. Even if his best friend was an idiot and a bitch most of the time, he  _ did  _ make him feel better about this. But, maybe...he should do this himself. He shouldn’t rely on other people. He’d be  _ fine _ . If Tom tried anything, he could easily overpower him. Then again, he could’ve probably easily overpowered  _ him _ , and look at how that turned out. He gasped, bringing a hand to his mouth. Nausea overcame him like a wave. Why the fuck was he like this? Why did that have to happen to him? 

_ Why can’t you just be normal? _

Edd was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tom’s soft, shaky voice. 

“Hey, Edd. Are...are you good?” 

Edd’s hand fell back into his lap. He took a deep breath, realizing that he had been grabbing the blanket so hard his knuckles were white. Relaxing his grip, he took another deep breath. In, out, in, out. 

_ You’re going to be fine. _

“Y-Yeah, I’m good,” Edd replied after a few moments, shaking his head to clear his mind. 

“Okay, well…” Tom picked at some skin on his hand. “If-If you want, we can do something else. Maybe, like-”   
  
“No,” Edd cut him off, his voice being louder and more assertive than even he expected it to be. Tom immediately shut up, looking at his boyfriend with wide, white eyes. “I...I can do it. I mean, what could it hurt?” He said, partly to Tom, but also to himself. What could it hurt? Well, actually, it could hurt a lot. But...he could trust Tom. Right? It couldn’t hurt to try.

“R-Really? You sure?” 

“Yeah. I’m-” Edd gulped softly, swallowing down his anxiety-induced nausea. “I’m positive.” 

“Well...if you’re sure…” Tom stood still, staring at Edd with those same wide, white eyes. He was deathly afraid to move, so he decided to wait for Edd’s command. Edd stared back at Tom for a bit before laying down. He moved the blanket so that it was now over him. 

“C’mere,” Edd eventually said, beckoning Tom over with a wave. Tom obediently followed his “order”, slowly walking up to his bed. Edd pulled the blanket back so that Tom could lay next to him. Now that they were both in the bed, Edd could feel his heartbeat quicken. To be this intimate in a romantic atmosphere was...weird, to put it simply. It was weird and panic-inducing. 

They stayed like that for a bit, just laying next to each other. Tom stayed completely stiff and still, afraid to make the slightest bit of movement. It was then that Edd realized that he was in control. Tom wasn’t going to make a move unless Edd told him to do so. Another realization hit him: they were both nervous about this. As far as Edd was aware, Tom had never cuddled with anyone, before. And, while Tom was affectionate, he was also just as anxious. In a weird way, that fact comforted Edd. Matt had assured him time and time again that Tom wouldn’t hurt him, and he finally starting to truly believe that. In a bold move, he scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Tom, pressing his head against his chest. He sniffled as he felt the fuzziness of Tom’s sweater tickle his face.

In a second, Tom melted, his body completely relaxing. He felt okay enough to wrap his arms around Edd back, hugging him close. Edd let out a content sigh. Having Tom’s arms around him made him feel a bit apprehensive, but the anxiety began to ebb away as he was engulfed in a comforting warmth. The sweaters, along with the blanket on top of them and Tom’s arms around him, made him feel like he was somewhere else. Somewhere warm, that was far away from everything and everyone else. It made him feel happy that he was able to share such an intimate moment with Tom by doing something he was previously deathly afraid to do. 

“This is...really gay.” Edd couldn’t help but break the silence with a stupid joke, if only because he still felt a bit nervous. 

“Pft, yeah, guess it is,” Tom replied with a quiet laugh. Edd found himself laughing too. As they both fell into silence again, Edd focused on Tom’s slow heartbeat. It was comforting to listen to, in a way. It was the kind of comfort that could lull one to sleep. Edd’s eyes began to close, before he felt a hand in his hair. He let out a soft gasp at the new feeling, his eyes shooting open and his body tensing up. However, he relaxed when he realized it was just Tom petting his hair. He sighed and closed his eyes again, snuggling up to Tom. As the two began to doze off in each other’s arms, Edd could feel his fear be temporarily left outside to be blown away by the icy winds. 


End file.
